Life is Strange: The Darkest Time
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: AU, no rewind, no tornado, no Dark Room, Max has begun to notice strange feelings regarding Warren, yet at the same time, is worried by Warren's unusual behaviour and believes a certain Brooke Scott may be responsible. Meanwhile, Victoria and Nathan find themselves facing a daunting challenge; impending parenthood. Some M rated scenes, but T overall.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 1 of a new Life is Strange story, hope you enjoy it; a word of warning, if you like the character Brooke Scott in any way, do not read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Stretching and yawning, Max Caulfield smiled as she stood by the window, looking out at the day beginning.

' _It's a nice day.'_ She thought cheerfully. _'Well, might as well get ready, don't want to be late.'_

She had just returned from having a shower and just needed to get dressed then she would be all ready for the day. She could hear the activity outside and knew the other girls in the dorms were all getting ready too.

Still smiling she went to her closet to get dressed; removing her pyjamas and pulling on her underwear she looked through the closet, seeking her clothes for the day. Deciding to take a short break from her usual style she pulled on a pair of black leggings with denim shorts over them and a blue T-shirt; she still pulled on her usual grey hoodie, unzipped as usual.

Settling on a pair of grey sneakers she shouldered her bag and smiled.

Checking herself in the mirror she nodded. _'There we go, simple, just the way I like it. Well, here we go...'_

She shook her head. It was almost like a game, a sad game that she found pathetic; but right now she just wasn't in the mood to be dealing with it. She did not want to have to deal with any drama today, especially not with Victoria and her crew; so she'd have to try and avoid them.

Exiting the dorm room Max prepared herself; spotting Courtney and Taylor hanging out in the corridor; yet she noticed something that confused her and made her stop.

She momentarily forgot her desire to avoid them as she noticed. _'Huh, that's odd, where's Victoria?'_

There was no sign of the leader of that little trio; which Max found curious and odd; it wasn't like Victoria to be absent from her friends, especially when so many were making their way to class. The three of them always made their entrance into the school together after all.

Shaking her head, dismissing the thoughts Max decided not to dwell on it and instead made her way to exit the dorms. As she approached she smiled when she saw two people she knew well.

"Dana, Juliet, good morning." She greeted the duo.

Turning to her they both grinned.

Juliet spoke first. "Hey Max, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you two?"

"We're good." Dana replied. "So, anything exciting planned?"

Max shook her head. "Not really, just, a regular day I think."

"Us too, although, you never can tell, if you ask me, truly exciting things happen when you _don't_ plan them." Juliet replied.

All three sharing a laugh they headed out of the dorms and parted ways.

Once out in the dorm courtyard, Max spotted another familiar face, a blonde girl clad in a mint green short sleeved top, above the knee grey skirt and simple brown flats. Max grinned; recognizing her friend; despite the slight change from her usual attire; her skirt being somewhat shorter than usual, no doubt taking the nice day into account.

"Hi Kate." Max greeted the girl joyfully.

Turning Kate smiled widely. "Oh, hi Max; good morning."

Max nodded. "How are you?"

Kate smiled. "I'm alright; you?"

"I'm good too. I...I'd love to stay and talk, but..."

Kate agreed. "Yeah, we should get going before class starts."

So they headed onwards, towards the main campus. It was there, sitting by the fountain, Max saw someone else; a young man who, the moment she saw him, she strangely felt flustered.

"Max, Kate, hey." He greeted them as they approached.

Max grinned. "Hi Warren."

Kate greeted him too while Max couldn't help but note a series of strange feelings she was having, coursing within her.

' _What is this, why am I...Urgh, not the time.'_ She told herself.

She joined Kate and Warren as they headed into the school building. But as she did so, she couldn't help but note, to her great concern, something seemed a little off with Warren; but couldn't think how to ask without prying too much. Yet she was worried about him, he certainly did not seem like his usual self.

* * *

Meanwhile still in her dorm room, Victoria Chase was pacing back and forth in her room; frantic.

' _Oh god, what do I do...what do I do…?'_ She thought, her fears building to a frenzy.

She stopped and took a deep breath; trying to calm down.

All the same, her mind still raced, as she considered the issues she faced. _'God this is going to; what am I, I...How do I even tell him?'_

Shivering; fearful, she looked over at her desk; there, looking back at her unforgivingly, was the positive pregnancy test.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, they're in a difficult spot remember.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we can only wait and see how things expand from there :)  
illu31: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Brooke Scott glowered as she spotted something; something which instantly set her teeth on edge.

' _Who does that bitch think she is, talking to_ my _boyfriend.'_ She thought angrily. _'And he's talking back, he shouldn't be.'_

The sight that was driving her anger was the sight of her boyfriend Warren Graham, talking to Alyssa Anderson of all people. She couldn't just leave this, she had worked far too hard to get Warren. She wasn't going to let anyone, _anyone_ , take him away.

She shook her head. _'Stupid bitch; get away from him, he's mine.'_

She couldn't believe it; she thought, of all girls, Alyssa was the one she had to worry the least about. But there she was, trying to steal Warren from her.

Brooke glowered. _'I thought, that tramp, Max...or even people like Dana, Juliet, even Kate...but not Alyssa, as if she could even entice him, but still, this.'_

Thankfully, Alyssa seemed to wise up and leave at that moment. Now Brooke could try and correct this mistake and ensure Warren learned his lesson. He was hers, no one else but her. She hurried up to him.

"Warren."

He turned and smiled. "Brooke, hey."

His smile faded when he saw her expression however.

"Brooke?"

She shook her head. "What were you doing?"

He paused, uncertain; something which infuriated her; he knew full well after all what his mistake was.

Sighing she stepped up to him.

"What were you doing, talking to Alyssa..." She snarled.

Warren bit his lip; this wasn't he first time this had happened.

He had to admit, it was worrying. "Brooke, I was just..."

She cut him off. "You shouldn't be near her, she's trying to steal you, you know that."

"Brooke, that's not it at all, it's just..."

"It is and you know it." Brooke said insistently. "Don't pretend; alright. I know what she's up to, what they're all up to."

Warren sighed. "Brooke, seriously not all girls are like that and, you can't just..."

Brooke snapped at once. "I will not let them steal you, think about it; you think I should just let that happen, after everything we've been through."

Warren bit his lip. "Alright, alright, I just...Let's…let's go."

Brooke nodded, but it was clear this little talk wasn't over yet. Warren sighed, giving up, he could never wind when Brooke got like this; he just couldn't understand what was wrong with her, why she acted this way. Taking each other's hands, they began walking to class. Smirking as she saw some of the other girls she was watchful about, she planted a kiss on his upper arm, a kiss of ownership.

* * *

Meanwhile, having finally left the dorm and having finally got some time where she could be by herself. She needed this time, for she had to make an important announcement after all; to someone important too.

"Victoria?"

She turned and fought to control herself as she saw Nathan approaching. Nathan Prescott was, after all, the father.

' _God, and I'm about to tell him...what am I, oh...'_ She found herself fretting all over again.

Seeing the look on her face; Nathan realized right away something was wrong.

"Vic...What is it?" He asked worriedly.

By now he had closed the gap between them and held her gently, trying to calm her.

Victoria shook her head. "I...I...God Nathan I'm so sorry, I..."

That startled him; he wasn't expecting her to react this way, or indeed, what she said.

"Victoria, what's wrong, c'mon, you can tell me." He said, doing his best to reassure her.

She took a shuddering breath before looking up at him, tears in her eyes. "Nathan I...that time we, you know..."  
He nodded; suddenly realizing what she meant, even before she said it.

"I'm pregnant."

The words came out as a whisper; she looked up at him, terrified of his reaction. Yet she noticed he didn't seem angry. His expression was unreadable.

Nathan was frozen, locked in a state of shock. He was full of conflicting feelings.

' _I...I'm gonna be a dad, but...but...how is that...'_ He thought in wonder and concern. _'I don't exactly have a good example, I'm...I'm actually scared of this; but...'_

Seeing Victoria's expression, her tears, he composed himself enough to speak.

"Victoria, I...This is wonderful, I just..." He stammered.

Victoria inhaled shakily. "What, what?"

He sighed and explained. "I'm just...not sure I can be a good father, I mean..."

Victoria bit her lip, knowing right away what he meant. "Oh Nathan, so long as we're together. Please..."

"Together." He said quietly. "I promise."

With that he kissed her, swearing to stand by her and to be a better father than his ever had been.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Warren sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't deny it, he wasn't happy. He had long nursed a crush on Max, but began to feel she'd never feel the same way. As a result he ended up agreeing when Brooke asked her out. Soon they started dating and now, here they were.

' _But this isn't...this isn't what I wanted...'_ He thought sadly. _'Brooke, the way she's behaving, it's not right.'_

He hadn't noticed it at first; but now he realized, Brooke was rather possessive. She always flared up whenever he so much as said hello to another girl. She was also clingy and it was very rare he ever got any time to himself.

He shook his head. _'I can't go on like this, no wonder I've been feeling terrible these past several weeks.'_

He bowed his head; he knew this wouldn't be easy, but he needed to do the right thing, before something terrible happened, to either of them.

"Warren, there you are."

He turned and there was Brooke approaching him, grinning. He bit his lip, this was it, he'd have to do it now, otherwise he might not get another chance. He couldn't help but note that Brooke seemed determined to play up any advantage she could. Her usual attire had changed to omit her usual leggings, now constantly showing her legs. Even right now she sat, crossing them and clearly trying to entice him. He couldn't deny, it made him uneasy.

He knew he couldn't delay, but he found it difficult, what with Brooke practically all over him, trying to make him touch her legs.

He shook his head. "Brooke, please, stop a moment."

She did so, confused. "What…?"

"We need to talk." He explained; already feeling awkward.

She shook her head. "C'mon Warren, can't it wait."

He sighed. "No, it really can't."

She grumbled but then shrugged and waited for him to begin.

He shifted awkwardly, before finally shaking his head. "This isn't working, Brooke."

"What are you talking about, of course it is..."

"No, it's not." He insisted. "You...you get angry over...the smallest things, you can't just keep going on like that; it'll cause us all sorts of problems."

Brooke shook her head. "I'm just trying to…"

Warren cut her off. "Isolate me, just because I talk to someone, doesn't mean you can just get angry and cause issues. It's not right."

"But they're trying to..." She insisted.

"No they're not." Warren replied sadly. "Look, I don't like this, but, we need to...take a step back."

Brooke shook her head, leaping to her feet. "No, no, you can't...you want to break up with me."

Warren sighed. "No, just, I think we need a break from each other...to calm things down and really think."

She shook her head; glaring at him before turning and running away. Warren bowed his head sadly, feeling terrible and guilty, but told himself it was for the best.

That was, until later, as he made his way back to the dorms, he saw Brooke. She was glaring at him, tears in her eyes.

"Warren!" She cried.

He shook his head. "Brooke..."

"You did this to me!" She snapped. "You know I can't live without you Warren!"

He froze, shaking his head. "Brooke, no, don't..."

"My blood is on your hands. If I can't be with you, then what's the point."

He cringed, Brooke was here, publicly threatening to kill herself if he left her.

' _Argh, dammit...she...God what if she's serious.'_ He thought worriedly. _'I can't just...'_

He couldn't live with that on his conscience; he quickly hurried up to her, before she even attempted to go and do something rash.

"Brooke, don't, please...All I meant was..." He stammered, holding her.

Brooke clung to him. "Don't...just, stay with me."

"I'm here Brooke, I'm here..." He said quietly.

They remained that way for a while; with Warren feeling even more crushed by guilt than before.

Watching this all unfold, Max was shocked by what she saw; it wasn't the first time she had seen Brooke's strange behaviour.

' _What the hell is wrong with her, she...she was just fine until Warren came here.'_ Max wondered in shock. _'Then all of a sudden she starts acting like that; how...was she…?'_

She didn't want to think this way, because if she was wrong, it would be horrible of her to think that way. But she just had a nasty feeling Brooke was faking it. At the same time, those same unusual feelings she had been getting before were back and stronger than ever.

She bit her lip. _'What is this...am I...God, I do, but then he's...'_

She was now completely certain, more than ever, of the truth. She was in love with Warren Graham.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah she sure is.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Victoria fought to control her breathing; while they had spoken about her pregnancy, neither she nor Nathan had made any actual decisions as of yet.

' _What do I do, I mean...I, I'm only eighteen...'_ She thought sadly. _'How do I even; I don't know what I'm even supposed to do.'_

She shuddered and quickly tried to control herself again, she shouldn't be freaking out like this, it wouldn't be good for the baby.

All the same, it wasn't just her she had to think about. _'Nathan is scared out his mind too; scared he'll be an awful father,_ _not surprising, given the only example he's had...but...'_

She shook her head; unsure exactly what made her think so; but she felt certain that wouldn't be the case. She felt that Nathan would indeed be an amazing father.

Which left her one real worry. _'What about me, can I...be a good mom, I don't, I don't know…? But I, what am I gonna..._ _God, c'mon. Think about it, there are girls out there who are parents, even younger than I am and they're doing okay.'_

She knew it wasn't healthy to compare herself to others; but still, she had to admit, it did give her some confidence. Continuing to think, she finally decided, she knew now; she was going to keep the baby, no matter what.

She knew it was scary, but she was willing to face it, now she just needed to talk to Nathan; that was the only part she was worried about; but she was hopeful. She left her dorm room, ready to seek him out. It was while doing so she spotted two familiar people.

' _Max Caulfield and Kate Marsh of course...Urgh.'_ She thought to herself.

They were chatting together, not noticing her and truthfully she was thankful for that. She didn't want them getting suspicious by her lack of mockery for them. In truth, looking back on her previous behaviour, she had to admit she felt ashamed.

' _I can't believe I actually did that, how could I, I mean, I wouldn't like it and, I would be furious if my child did that to someone.'_ She found herself thinking.

She was startled by her own thoughts, almost laughing, unable to believe she was already imagining what it'd be like to be a mother. She had no idea where the thoughts came from; but they really helped her put things in perspective.

She made up her mind. _'I will find a way to make it up to them, to apologize and to try and...change things. But...right now I_ have _to find Nathan.'_

So she hurried onwards; pretending not to notice Taylor or Courtney, she'd talk to them later, she just hoped they'd understand.

She finally found Nathan and hurried up to him.

"Nathan!"

He turned and smiled. "Victoria, sorry, I...you were looking for me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I...I just, I needed to talk to you."

He bit his lip. "Is, this is about the baby?"

"Yeah."

They were both quiet for a moment and then finally, Victoria decided there was no sense in delaying any further.

"I...I want to keep the baby, I, I feel we can do this Nathan, I want to..."

He smiled softly and gently pulled her close. "Victoria, that's...I promise, I'm with you, no matter what. I know you're still scared, I am too, but I understand why. I feel the same way."

Relief flooded through her and she grinned, returning the embrace. "Nathan I...thank you."

They briefly parted and kissed softly. Victoria was glad for Nathan's support; they could face this together, she was sure of it. Seeing her expression, Nathan smiled. He shared her hopes and prayed that things would go well. He swore then and there that he would never be like his father, he would never forgive himself if that did happen.

Returned to the dorm courtyard, she saw Taylor and Courtney sitting there, talking to each other, looking confused. She grimaced, knowing exactly why and began to approach them. Seeing her they turned, looking surprised all over again.

"Victoria..."

She nodded. "Hey, um...Look I did see you earlier, but I had to hurry, sorry."

Courtney tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, what's going on?"

"I just..." She sat down and shook her head. "I really had to talk to Nathan about something important."

"Important?" Taylor echoed.

She nodded again and bit her lip, thinking, how much she should reveal.

"What was so important that you practically ran all the way there?" Courtney queried.

That startled her. "Huh, ran...I didn't, was I running?"

Courtney nodded. "You didn't even notice?"

"Uh, no."

There was an awkward silence and finally, Victoria decided, after all, they were her friends, they deserved to know.

"Alright I...I'll tell you." She said at last. "The truth is, guys I'm...I'm pregnant, and Nathan's the father."

They both froze, eyes wide with shock, until finally Taylor recovered and grinned.

"Oh wow, Vic, that's...that's wonderful." She burst out, grinning as she hugged Victoria.

A little taken aback, yet overjoyed by her support, Victoria returned the hug, smiling. "Thanks Taylor."

She looked over at Courtney, who sadly did not share the enthusiasm.

"You; you what, I don't believe...Victoria..." She choked out, looking completely flustered and unhappy.

"Courtney?" Taylor began, worried.

Standing up the girl shook her head. "I don't believe this, I thought, I thought you were better than this."

With that she turned and stalked off; leaving Victoria watching her go, dismayed as Taylor did her best to help her stay calm.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, be warned, there is an M scene at the end of this one, mainly due to the obvious interpretation of the content, you have been warned.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, glad you liked her :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they're sweet.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Warren bit his lip as he looked around; this certainly wasn't his type of scene, that was for sure. Yet somehow Brooke had talked him into attending a party being held in the school hall. He felt pressed in, unable to move.

' _It's too...crowded here, too loud...'_ He thought worriedly. _'This music is just...Oh God...'_

He was momentarily distracted from his current concerns by Brooke arriving with their drinks; clad in a worryingly short dress and smirking the moment his eyes found her.

"Here you go." She said; handing him the drink.

Taking it he nodded. "Thanks, um, Brooke, I think we need to talk?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "About what?"

"Your um, your dress..."

Her grin returned and a mischievous glint danced in her eyes. "Sexy, isn't it, babe."

She moved close to him, too close; he bit his lip, cursing his typical male hormones as her body, pressed up against him, caused him to feel strange, his body reaction to her bare skin.

' _Fuck...'_ He was disgusted with himself for thinking that way.

He turned his face away briefly, looking around, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah." He said awkwardly before adding. "Urgh, this music is...just too loud."

Making a face Brooke nodded. "Yeah, kinda, but hey...it's fun here right, the two of us."

He nodded again; not wanting to cause a scene. There was already whispers about them thanks to Brooke's behaviour that time with her suicide threat.

Shaking his head he took a sip from his drink. He secretly felt ashamed, this was his third drink here, he'd have to watch himself, his tolerance for alcohol wasn't all that high. If he had anymore after this he knew he'd end up in a terrible state. It was then Stella happened to pass by.

Smiling she nodded to them. "Hey guys."

Warren returned her greeting but noted to his concern, that Brooke was glaring again, merely nodding tersely.

' _Oh God, not again, please...'_ He thought in dismay.

Once Stella was some distance away, Brooke rolled her eyes as she turned to him.

"God, I can't believe that tramp..." She snarled.

Warren bit his lip, feeling it would be tactless to point out Stella's clothing covered more of her body than Brooke's did. "She just said hello."

Brooke shook her head. "Yeah, but she's clearly up to something."

Warren sighed sadly, taking another sip of his drink. _'When did she get so paranoid?'_

Brooke remained moody, at least until they finished their drinks and were ready for new ones. She immediately brightened up and volunteered to get them.

"Brooke, I should..." He began.

She just shook her head. "It's fine Warren, I can get them."

With that she left, with him trying to call after her, to remind her not to get anything intoxicating for him, leaving him awkward, since he couldn't help but note, the whole time they had been here she had got _all_ the drinks.

* * *

Watching things from a distance, Max couldn't help but feel worried. She wanted to help Warren, but at the moment she didn't know how. Especially since, despite that over-the-top show Brooke had put on; she had found nothing that could serve as proof that the relationship was toxic.

' _Honestly, poor Warren...I just...'_ She thought sadly. _'He deserves better than this; he's, he's trapped in this, relationship with Brooke that appears to be abusive. But, I just can't think of anything to do to help him.'_

She felt ashamed of her helplessness, especially as he was clearly miserable. As she watched Brooke returned; she was startled by what she had seen of Brooke at the party.

' _She's never been like this before; she...she would be, horrified at the thought of wearing something so short...'_ She noted to herself. _'I just don't get her, I mean, why, why do all this, act this way...it's not right.'_

As she watched, Warren sipped his drink and Brooke settled in to his side, smirking in a way that, Max had to admit, worried her somewhat. She just had a nasty feeling, something awful was going to happen; but she just didn't have enough information to do anything about it and that scared her most of all.

* * *

Brooke smirked to herself as she held Warren close, doing her best to keep him upright as he staggered. Despite his words, Brooke had in fact continued to get Warren alcoholic drinks for Warren. Now he was very drunk as she escorted him back to his dorm room.

"Brooke…?" He mumbled.

She smiled. "It's alright Warren; we're nearly there."

He shook his head. "Sorry, don't know how I...got like this, I just..."

"Don't apologize." She said softly. _'Perfect, this worked far better than I could have imagined...and it's going to get even better when we get to his room.'_

They soon reached the dorm building and Brooke was ready, it was time for the last part of her plans for today. Supporting the drunken Warren, she opened the door and began to make her way up to the boy's dorm. Once there he shook his head.

"It's; thanks Brooke, I can...manage." He mumbled.

She shook her head. "No Warren, c'mon, I'm getting you into your room."

He was too drunk to resist and so she easily led him down the corridor; heading for his dorm. Reaching it she got the door open and got him inside, closing the door behind her and smirking, everything was going perfectly, it was time for her to act.

Glad to be back in his room, not looking forward to what would likely be a horrible hangover in morning, Warren staggered to his bed and nearly collapsed onto it. He was unaware of Brooke's current actions, of what she had planned.

"Thanks, Brooke, I'll be..." He began but then froze as he turned. "Brooke!?"

She grinned, standing before him completely naked, having dropped her dress and removed her shoes while Warren's back was turned, she hadn't worn underwear and now she stood, right in front of him, making sure his eyes were level with her breasts.

"Well Warren, I think it's time we had a little fun." She said as she began undressing him.

He tried to resist, but was too drunk to do so, he was always ashamed that his body was reacting strongly to Brooke's naked body.

"No, Brooke. I, I don't..." He stammered.

She simply shushed him and, once finished removing his clothes, forced him down onto the bed, his drunk state making it impossible for him to resist as she groped his hard penis and, grinning prepared to begin. Taking advantage of his drunkenness, she began their, admittedly one-sided, lovemaking.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Warren, now Brooke's taken things way too far huh?

Anyway, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :(  
Marina Ka-Fai: She most certainly is :(  
JSVmedia: I think that's a bit tame compared to what she deserves :) Glad you're enjoying it, stay tuned.  
CanadianLeaf: Well, we can only wait and see what happens next; thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

When Max saw Warren the following morning, she froze, shocked by what she was seeing. He looked awful and in more than just a hangover way, something horrible had happened to him, she could see it. She noted to her relief that Brooke wasn't around, and approached Warren.

"Warren?" She began cautiously.

He turned to her, eyes wide, he actually looked scared, something which shocked her.

He relaxed a little when he saw her. "Oh Max, hey."

She was horrified to note that he seemed to have lost his usual spark and energy, he actually looked haunted and his movements actually seemed sluggish. This was definitely not right.

"Warren, what...are you okay, you look…?"

She expected him to brush it off; or become terse. She did not expect his look of desperation, or for him to look around worriedly before turning to her, clearly wishing to tell her something, yet afraid of being overheard.

"Warren?"

He shook his head. "I...Max, last night, Brooke..."

It was just as Max feared; she wondered just what that girl had done now.

The answer was chilling. "I just, I don't know, I told her not to get me anything...intoxicating, but, somehow I ended up, badly drunk, I could barely stand and Brooke...She, she..."

He shuddered but then revealed it, Max was horrified and angrier than she had ever been towards Brooke, hearing how she had actually raped Warren last night.

It was clear Warren was deeply affected, he certainly commented on feeling gross. For Max, this was heartbreaking; not only had Warren been raped, but as she was now certain about her feeling for him, she felt as if she had failed him.

Watching as Warren walked off, Max felt a crushing feeling of guilt, she should have done something more, tried to help him. But she had no idea how.

' _It's a miracle I even found out about this...It's practically impossible nowadays to get Warren alone.'_ She reflected sadly. _'Brooke...that, that bitch, is constantly latched on to him and now she's done this.'_

She was beyond furious and couldn't believe she had actually done that to Warren. Suddenly her revealing dress at the party made sense, she had planned this. In Max's eyes, that made it ten times worse.

"Max."

She turned, startled; but then saw who it was.

"Oh, Kate..."

The girl nodded. "I um...Is Warren alright?"

She shook her head. "No, Kate, this is...I'm worried about him, I swear, he's, Brooke is..."

To her surprise, Kate's expression darkened.

"Max, I wouldn't be surprised; the way she's been acting lately isn't right." Kate replied seriously.

"It's worse than that, Kate, Warren just told me something...horrible." Max said sadly. "I can't say it, it's not my place, but..."

Kate just nodded; understanding. "If there's anything I can do to help Max, just tell me."

Max smiled at that, grateful for Kate's offer. She gladly accepted, but knew she'd need more help than that. She knew just who to talk to and was extra glad to be going to Two Whales for breakfast that morning.

* * *

She arrived to find Chloe already there for once.

"Yo Max." She greeted her enthusiastically.

Managing a smile, Max sat down opposite her.

"Hey."

Chloe immediately sensed something was up, but said nothing until they gave their orders.

Then, while waiting, she asked. "What's going on?"

Max bit her lip. "I...honestly don't know where to start."

"Well, what's bugging you exactly, maybe that'll help?"

Sighing Max shook her head. "I'm worried about Warren Chloe."

"The...the guy you have a crush on?" Chloe queried.

Max almost groaned, blushing, but nodded. "Y-yeah. It's just..."

She explained as much as she dared, Warren dating Brooke, her suspicions of abuse, of Warren's suffering, she didn't mention the rape, merely said that Warren had suffered terribly last night at Brooke's hands.

Chloe seemed to fill in the blanks. "God Max this is...shit, what are you going to do?"

Max sighed. "I don't know. I need to do something, help Warren get free from this...but how."

"Well, if you need me for anything, you know I'm here." Chloe offered.

Smiling, relieved, Max nodded. "Thanks Chloe, I'll bear that in mind, I probably will need the help."

Both of them ate breakfast, all the while thinking of what to do to help Warren.

* * *

Back at Blackwell; Max narrowed her eyes as she spotted Brooke. She knew better than to simply confront her, but just the sight of the girl enraged her now. Not surprising after what she had learned, about what the girl had done.

' _You won't get away with this; I will find a way to make you pay.'_ Max swore at that moment.

Even as she watched, she saw Brooke approaching Warren; he looked pale and sick at the mere sight of her.

Shaking her head, she knew she had to study this more. _'I need to see exactly what they're doing and figure out some way...'_

She knew she'd have to study Brooke and her interactions with Warren more carefully, if she was to have any chance. She couldn't let Brooke get away with this after all, not after all she had done to Warren.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, indeed :(  
JSVmedia: Hmmm, suggestive, but, they shouldn't really stoop to that level, it's the sort of thing Brooke would do after all. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Victoria was in turmoil as she prepared herself for this. As nerve-wracking as telling Nathan about her pregnancy was, this somehow felt worse. Her only consolation, she figured, as she looked at her phone in her hand was that it was a phone call and not face to face. She wasn't sure she could handle that.

Taking deep, measured breaths, she did her best to calm herself down, to focus; she needed her wits about her if she was going to explain her pregnancy to her parents. Hitting the number she waited, ready to begin. The phone rang for three rings until finally it was answered.

"Victoria?"

She bit her lip and then, finally replied. "Hi mom."

There was a momentary pause then finally her mother replied. "This is, rather unexpected. What are you calling for?"

Victoria bit her lip, before finally sighing. "I...I have something to say, but um...Is dad there?"

"Yes, but…?"

"Please, I...it'll be better if I talk to both of you." She said quickly.

She heard her mother sigh briefly. There was some noise, she could hear the muted voices of her parents as they talked and then the sound of her mother turning on speaker phone.

"Alright, we're here now." She said.

She then heard her father's voice. "Victoria, what's this about?"

She swallowed nervously; this was it, no going back now.

So, she decided to just come right out and say it.

"Well, I...I'm pregnant."

The silence that followed was the longest Victoria had ever known. Only to finally be broken be broken by her father.

"What, Victoria, you…!" He burst out.

She flinched. "Dad, please..."

But it wasn't just her father.

"How could you do this?!" Her mother burst out. "We did not raise you to be a slut, I swear..."

"Mom, I'm not..." She burst out.

"I cannot believe you would disgrace us this way!" Her mother cut her off.

Her father agreed. "Indeed, well, no more, you have two choices Victoria..."

She was on her feet at once, finding herself practically shouting. "I am not aborting, don't you dare even suggest that!"

"Then you're no longer part of this family." Her father replied coldly.

She froze at that, but then the call was abruptly ended as they hung up on her. It was only then that she finally found the strength to move again. She staggered back, falling onto her bed again, her phone falling from her limp hand.

' _My...My own parents, think I'm a, they...'_ Her thoughts raced as dismay filled her.

She had been pretty much abandoned by her own family, she was alone now. Unable to hold back any longer, she broke down into tears.

* * *

Nathan wasn't sure why he was doing this; he supposed he was simply doing it to ensure he had some control over what was actually said.

' _I can't believe this, I'm calling my father to tell him I'm going to be a father...'_ He mused in disbelief. _'Simply so I can ensure he hears it from me, gets the facts, rather than finding out some other way and having it all twisted...Not that he'll care for the truth, but...'_

Still, Nathan had to admit, he couldn't help but feel it was the right thing to do. So he began dialling the number, but he hadn't even got started when his phone rang. He sighed, it was his father.

' _Too late.'_ He thought, answering it. "Dad."

Sean Prescott sounded irate. "Nathan, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Dad, I..."

"You dare sully us this way!" Sean burst out; cutting him off. "You get some slut pregnant and..."

"Don't talk about her that way!" Nathan bellowed. "You don't know Victoria, I don't care what you say or do, I called to try and explain the truth to you, but once again you…!"

Sean; if anything, sounded even more furious. "Don't you DARE, boy, if you think you can just..."

"I can!"

With that Nathan hung up; tried to calm down and, failing miserably, turned and punched the wall by his bed. He was actually surprised that he had held back. He had been ready to actually start yelling back, actively arguing with his father.

But right now it was the last thing he needed, or wanted. Exhaling heavily he shook his head, this wasn't the time to think about his father; as far as he was concerned, he wanted nothing more to do with that man. He had more important things to focus on.

* * *

A short while later, in the dorms courtyard, Nathan had found Victoria and they had shared their stories. Nathan was outraged by the way Victoria's own family had treated her. Embracing her tightly he spoke.

"Forget them Victoria, it's their loss." He said softly. "We have each other, that's all that matters, we'll get through this together. We don't need them."

Before they could say anything else however, Nathan was surprised when his phone suddenly indicated a text.

"What the..."

He checked it and his eyes widened.

"Nathan, was is it?" Victoria asked worried.

He bit his lip. "It...It's from Kristine."

Victoria started at that, just as surprised as he was. "Your sister?"

"Yeah, she..." He began but was clearly too amazed to say anything.

So Victoria checked the message herself and couldn't help but smile, her heart lifted. Their parents may have turned their backs on them, but not all their families had. While it hurt she didn't have anyone, she was glad Nathan did, for Kristine's message was one of positive support and even offering to come back home and help them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's hard on them, but they're not alone.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Thanks for this Warren." Dana said with a small smile.

He nodded, stepping back. "It's no trouble. Everything should be fine now."

Looking relieved her smile widened. "Cool; thanks. Well, I won't keep you any longer."

He laughed lightly at that before leaving Dana's dorm room, glad to have been able to help her out. He didn't see Brooke standing at the end of the corridor, glaring at him darkly.

She snarled; having witnessed where he was coming from. _'What the fuck is he doing with that tramp...he, how dare he...I need to, I need to step this up.'_

She couldn't let Warren be stolen from her; there were so many threats, even when she made it clear that he was hers. Now it seemed she had to act before Dana sunk her claws into him.

' _Should've known she'd be the one I'd have to watch...I thought it was Max but no, I forgot, Dana is the man-eater after all, all those boys...urgh.'_ She began plotting, still glowering. _'I'll have to make sure Warren realizes his mistake, and...I have just the way to do it, after what we did.'_

She smirked as at last, she finally saw the perfect way to ensure Warren would finally realize he was hers and hers alone. It was time to appeal to his emotions.

* * *

Later, as he finally sat down in the science lab, smiling, Warren prepared himself for his upcoming class. Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't alone, even though the class didn't start for a good quarter of an hour yet.

"Warren."

He started, nearly upsetting the various beakers, flasks and test tubes in front of him.

"Huh, oh, Brooke..." He gasped.

She was glaring again; he tensed. _'Great, what is it this time?'_

She approached until she was right up in front of him, he bit his lip. He couldn't understand her anger, he hadn't even done anything; so how she could possibly be angry eluded him.

"So..." She snarled. "Care to explain yourself?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what you…?"

She snapped at once. "Yes you do, don't lie. I saw you with that tramp, Dana, how could you let her take you..."

"Dana, this morning...I was helping her out, her computer needed fixing and I was fixing it for her." He replied, shocked at her accusations. "And, that's not a nice thing to say Brooke, she isn't..."

"Yes, you would say that, wouldn't you. How convenient that her computer just happened to need fixing." She growled.

"It did." He insisted. "Brooke, you're getting paranoid and..."

Brooke shook her head. "No, I'm the only one who can see those scheming bitches for what they are, you need to really think and stop playing with me."

Warren was confused and startled by this; he had absolutely no idea what she was even talking about, he was doing no such thing.

However she left it at that, didn't even attempt to explain it, she simply stalked over to her desk and refused to even look at him.

' _Urgh, what now...I don't, this is getting out of hand.'_ He thought to himself. _'I can't even talk to anyone without Brooke getting up in my face; this isn't right, this is...she's so controlling.'_

Yet he still recalled his former attempt to break up with her; her threats. He was unable to figure out what to do.

The class then started however as Miss Grant arrived and soon things got underway; however, despite his best efforts, Warren was unable to focus; his mind just too full of his most recent encounter with Brooke. After class Warren was getting ready to leave when Miss Grant called him back.

"Warren, are you doing okay?" She asked. "I couldn't help but notice you seemed distracted today and, well...your work today."

Warren bit his lip and shifted his feet. "Ah, I'm sorry, Miss Grant, I..."

Shaking her head she spoke reassuringly. "I'm not worried about that; something's clearly troubling you. If you need any help, I'm here for you to talk to."

"I...Thanks Miss Grant; but I'll be okay." He replied.

Finally able to leave, he left the classroom, shaking his head, now worried. His situation was becoming really bad it seemed, if the teachers were now able to spot it.

But he had something else to focus on right now; so he hurried to seek Brooke out and found her at last, just before she headed up to her dorms.

"Brooke, wait a moment. What were you talking about back there?" He asked. "I've not..."

Brooke sighed and turned to him. "Warren, I don't...look, I thought you were different. But, after everything we've had together, you still run around with all these other girls..."

Warren shook his head. "This isn't...I'm not doing anything like that Brooke, you know I'm not like that. I don't get why you are acting this way..."

"I'm pregnant Warren." She burst out.

He froze, startled. "What…?"

She shook her head. "I only just found out today; it's, from that night where we..."

' _Where you, you mean...'_ He thought sadly.

But that quickly was pushed from his mind as Brooke continued to explain.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, it's yours and, I don't know, I thought I could trust you and wait a bit longer, but now..."

Warren hugged her. "You can trust me Brooke, I'm sorry, I...I will be there, I promise."

Brooke returned the hug, smiling a little, contented and hopeful.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Warren shook his head; shocked at the sudden dramatic change his life had taken. He couldn't believe what he had heard and now he had to pay the consequences, despite the fact that he hadn't been a willing participant.

' _I got her pregnant, despite...what happened and, and now...'_ He thought to himself. _'This isn't; yes it wouldn't be harmful, but, she wants to do this now?'_

He was in Brooke's dorm room, it had been two days since her big reveal and now Brooke had him pinned to the bed, she was already naked, and was trying to undress him, having managed to get him down to his boxers.

"Brooke, I really don't think..." He stammered.

She shook her head. "Shhh, Warren, relax..."

He shook his head, trying to sit up. "Please, this isn't..."

"I get it Warren, I do...you just need some extra encouragement to turn you on. That's why, well, look at this." She replied with a smirk.

Before he could react, she leaned over and hit something on her laptop, set up next to the bed.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Brooke, really, porn, that's not-"

He was cut off by her kissing him and practically making him watch. Despite himself he could feel himself hardening, as could she.

"See, what did I tell you." She teased as she removed his boxers before he could react.

"But you're preg-" Was all he got out before she silenced him with another kiss.

"Shhh, now..."

Not inhibited by alcohol this time, Warren realized his inability to resist was due to Brooke somehow using his belt to bind his wrists above his bed, without him noticing. So it was that, knowing he'd be silenced somehow if he tried to raise his voice, Warren found himself subjected to Brooke's sexual urges once more.

* * *

Victoria groaned in pain as she sat by the fountain in the main campus. She had been worrying about her family's reaction, and Nathan's dad too. While his sister offered her support, none of the rest of their family's understood or offered any help.

' _Worse, mom and dad disowned me, I now don't...urgh, fuck...'_ She thought as her agony increased.

She was now in almost constant pain, always in her stomach which was beginning to swell. She was worried about the pain true, but couldn't understand it.

"Victoria!"

Nathan hurried up to her, seeing her almost doubled over, clutching at her stomach. He was afraid, panicking even, but he forced himself to be as level-headed as he could.

"Nathan, I..." She began, this was what she was afraid of.

She didn't want to worry Nathan, he had enough on his plate. But seeing him here, so concerned for her actually touched her.

Still, she couldn't impose on him. "It's nothing."

"No, it's something." He replied at once. "It's not normal to be doubled over in pain, even during pregnancy, c'mon."

With that, despite her weak protests, he got her upright and to his car, driving her to the hospital at once.

Waiting for news, Nathan paced, frantic, but fighting to maintain composure.

' _I can't believe this, how long had Victoria been feeling like this...How could I not have seen?'_ He wondered frantically.

He had an overwhelming number of fears, not just for Victoria but the baby too. He was almost certain that whatever was causing Victoria her current pain was related to her pregnancy. It was then the doctor emerged.

"Well, is she…?"

The doctor nodded. "She will be fine, Mr. Prescott...Your quick thinking saved her and the baby."

"Then…?" He gasped.

"She almost miscarried; she was under a lot of stress and this was...affecting her body as well as her mind." The doctor explained. "But you got them here in time."

He sank back into a chair, shocked and horrified by what he had heard. Nevertheless he was still mostly relieved to hear that Victoria and the baby would both be alright. Finally allowed to visit, he entered the room. Victoria was seated upright in bed, looking calmer and she smiled softly when she saw him.

"Nathan, I..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

He sat down, reaching out to take her hand. "Don't be, I'm just glad you're okay…that you're both okay."

She smiled, squeezing his hand and then, as seemed to be their habit now, she lifted his hand to rest it on her stomach. He grinned and nodded, the two of them enjoying the moment of peace, wondering how long until they started to feel their child's movements.

* * *

Standing by the open door, just out sight, Courtney bit her lip as she watched the scene before her. Victoria was still in the hospital, word had spread quickly about her almost miscarriage. Taylor was in the room with Victoria, doing what she could help out, without being overly helpful, smothering. Victoria looks more relaxed than before and actually seemed to have adapted well to her impending motherhood.

' _Taylor stood by her, from the moment she told us, yet, me...How could I have been so...'_ She fretted before sighing.

It wouldn't make things right, she wasn't sure anything could. But it would be a start and that was something to aim for. Knocking she entered, both Victoria and Taylor looked up, startled when they saw her.

"Um, hi...I...I heard what happened." She said, already feeling lame.

Taylor glanced between Courtney and Victoria, unsure. Victoria bit her lip.

"Courtney..." She began, unsure.

Courtney however shook her head. "Oh Victoria, I...When I heard, then, thinking about what I'd done...I am so sorry. That doesn't begin to..."

Smiling a little Victoria replied. "Courtney, it's alright...You're here now, that's what matters."

Relieved Courtney smiled and approached, joining Taylor, finally reconciled with her friends.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, apart from the bit with poor Warren, suffering Brooke's madness once again, anyway, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's good for Victoria too :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Max shook her head as she finished getting dressed for the day, it was a grim day in her eyes. Yes it was reasonably bright outside; but Max was dealing with a strange inner turmoil; one that refused to abate. She was worried about Warren, yet it felt strangely different from simple friendly concern. Trying not to dwell too much on that part, she considered her worries for him.

' _He's still stuck with Brooke and, I swear things are getting worse...'_ She thought worriedly. _'Kate told me, a couple of nights ago she heard...strange noises coming from Brooke's room...God, she's...again.'_

She shuddered at the thought, knowing that things could certainly continue to get worse, if something wasn't done soon. Leaving her dorm room she rolled her eyes at the childish threat to stay away from Warren that Brooke obviously scrawled on her room slate.

She began to wonder. _'Should I...should I talk to Kate and Chloe, see if they can help me out...I need answers, but to do that, I need Brooke...out of the way for a while.'_

She sighed, she wasn't going to get anywhere with this, not until she came up with something practical. So instead, she decided to turn her attention to Warren, to try and see how he was faring. Unfortunately she had a nasty suspicion of just how he was doing.

Sure enough, she finally found Warren, sitting on one of the benches in the dorm courtyard, she was about to approach but then stopped.

' _Oh my God...'_ She was horrified.

He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in days. He was actually starting to sport noticeable stubble, instead of being clean shaven as usual. His clothes were badly rumpled and he was white as a sheet. Very different from the Warren Graham she was used to seeing.

While she knew he didn't go out of his way to look nice, he at least took some care of his appearance. But now, now he just wasn't.

She noticed something else worrying too. _'Has he...oh my, has he lost some weight? That's not good.'_

It was true, he actually looked rather frail right now, Max was almost afraid to go up and speak to him.

She quickly pushed that thought aside however. _'I can't help him if I don't actually go up to him, I need to do this.'_

Still, it didn't make seeing his current state any easier. Max actually felt so much pain in her heart, seeing him like this. So much it didn't make sense to her. Add to that the burning rage she was feeling too, anger at Brooke, for Max knew, she was the one who had put Warren in this condition.

' _Whoa, okay, calm down Max, save it for later.'_ She told herself, still a little surprised at her reaction.

So, composed once more, she continued towards Warren.

Warren actually started, eyes wide when she reached him. Something which left her feeling dismayed, to see him reduced to this state.

"Warren, it's...it's just me."

He relaxed and nodded. "Oh, Max, hey..."

His voice was rough and he clearly wasn't himself.

' _Dammit Brooke, how could you do this to him?'_ Max wondered as she spoke. "I just...Warren, is there, anything you want to..."

She was stumbling over her words again; she cursed herself for it. But it seemed that was all the prompting he needed.

He shuddered and then, quietly, he whispered. "Max...Brooke has, twice now she's...raped me, the last time was, only a couple of nights ago, and...and..."

He was startling close to tears; Max was beyond horrified now, she could no longer hold back. This was something that needed to be resolved, and soon.

' _I delayed too long, trying to find a way.'_ She cursed herself silently. _'That's how she...she did that to him,_ twice _, that girl is...beyond evil.'_

Warren shook his head. "But, even so, I...I want to; I want to stop this. But I can't, she's..."

"She's what?"

"I got her pregnant Max." Warren admitted sadly. "Now I, I can't just..."

Max shook her head. "What, oh God, Warren...Um, look, it may seem harsh, but think about it. Baby or not, this is destroying you, Brooke is destroying you, look at yourself."

"I wish I could just...end it, but..."

"Warren, just...think hard, about the long term effects this will have; especially on you." She told him. "You; you're the one, being victimized here. Even if you don't break up with her; you have to make Brooke understand. She can't keep being so controlling, or...abusive, like this."

Warren sighed but nodded; Max could see her words had got through, but had no idea if they'd have any effect.

* * *

Later, having sent texts to both Chloe and Kate, Max had met up with both girls at the Two Whales. While eating Chloe was the first one to speak up.

"So Max, what exactly did you wanna talk about?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, your text was a little vague Max."

Max sighed. "I just, I'm gonna need help you guys. I need to help Warren, I need to get him away from Brooke. Something needs to be done."

"Well..." Chloe replied, a playful smirk on her place. "Best I can offer is to help you hide the body."

"What, no. I...look, let's not mess around Chloe, this is serious." Max replied; shocked by Chloe's words. "Warren is in real trouble, he looks terrible and..."

Kate nodded. "That's true, when I saw him, God, he looks like a ghost nowadays."

"So, what do you need us for, girl? What's your plan to free your lover boy."

"Chloe." Max cried, indignant.

The fact she was blushing did not help matters, nor did the surprisingly identical grin to Chloe that Kate had on her face. Calming herself down, she explained.

"Alright, Kate...Brooke knows and, kinda trusts you?" Kate nodded so Max continued. "Alright, well, I need you to distract her, at least...fifteen minutes. And Chloe, I need you to keep a look out, warn me when she's coming back."

They both shared a look and Kate asked. "What exactly are you planning to do Max, I mean yeah, we can do that, but, for what?"

Max sighed and then revealed. "I need to find evidence, evidence of exactly how Brooke has been treating Warren, to ensure she can't get away with it again. The only way to do that...I'm gonna snoop around her dorm room."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, nice one.  
Wolfgirl2013: Oh yes, it's happening :)  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it; good to see you again :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Warren sighed as he thought back on Max's words, hard though it was, he knew she was right. He couldn't let this remain, not like this. He had to sort things out once and for all and, if Brooke wasn't willing to change, to realize her mistakes, then he would have no choice.

' _But there's still the baby to consider...But if things don't change, I can't stay...not even then.'_ He thought sadly. _'I'm actually trying to break up with her, despite this...She'd use the baby as leverage no doubt, unless I could find some way to ensure it's protected...God, listen to me, focus on one thing at a time Warren.'_

So, pushing the thoughts aside; he prepared himself, for he could see Brooke approaching. He shook his head, he could swear she was wearing more revealing clothes than usual. He actually wondered if she was doing so to mess with him.

"Warren?" She queried, jolting him back to reality.

He cleared his throat. "Brooke, we..."

She spoke over him however. "This better be important, there are other things we can be doing, you know."

She raised her eyebrows at her last comment and he clenched his teeth.

"For God sake Brooke, no." He shot back exasperated. "That's actually what I need to talk to you about."

There was a stony silence, Brooke was glaring, clearly suspicious; he knew there was no going back now.

So, he decided to simply come right out and say it.

"Brooke, I understand that things have been crazy, I get that. But the way you've been treating me..."

"What is this, I've not..."

He cut her off. "Brooke, you've been so, controlling and...and abusive towards me, you raped me twice for fuck sake. I didn't want any of that. This has to stop."

She froze, eyes wide. "What, you...how dare you, I've not…?"

"You stop me from talking to anybody else, you, jump down my throat just for _walking past_ _any other girl_. It's crazy and it has to stop...otherwise I don't think we can..."

She glowered and stepped closer, practically getting right in his face. "Don't you dare, I can't believe you're being so selfish, you think..."

Warren cut her off. "I'm not, I'm telling it like it is, don't make this about the baby alright. I swear, if you can't see what you're doing wrong...maybe I have to reveal everything, to reveal what you've done to me...especially those two nights."

That made her pause, he could see her, still glaring but backed into a corner, clearly trying to think her way out. Sadly however, she had one very valid line of defence, especially given the typical views he had seen expressed here at Blackwell. Warren knew that and feared her using it.

So, typically, as his life seemed to be going right now, that's exactly what she did.

Smirking she shook her head. "Spare me the drama Warren."

' _You're one to to talk about drama.'_ He thought bitterly.

She continued. "You've got no proof, it's your word against mine and you honestly think anyone will believe you...Will believe a _man_ got raped?"

He froze, knowing she was right, the typical views of many of those at Blackwell, particularly his dorm mates, made that an excellent point. He already had a hard time from the jocks for being a nerd, what a perfect way to make it worse, set it in stone.

' _Fuck...'_

She shook her head. "I can't believe you even thought about this, I...You better think long and hard about _your_ mistakes, because let's face it. I'm acting this way, because of you, because you can't do anything right, now...start thinking!"

With that she stalked off, a strange, pained, expression on her face. Leaving Warren alone and feeling horribly guilty. He felt numb, unable to move, he just sat where he was, still frozen in disbelief at how badly his attempt had gone.

He couldn't help but feel terrible. _'I fucked everything up, gave her an easy way out, dammit...What the fuck is wrong with me...'_

Needing to calm down he stood up and quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom. Once sure he was alone he quickly splashed water on his face and exhaled softly. Looking in the mirror he bit his lip; he looked terrible, almost as bad as he actually felt. But even worse, he couldn't see a way out, he was still stuck.

* * *

It was later on in the day that he once more was confronted by his earlier actions, in the form of an irate text from Brooke demanding to meet. He reluctantly made his way to their meeting spot, finding her standing, looking angrier than he had ever seen her.

"You!" She screamed, startling him.

"Brooke..."

That was all he got out before stumbling back when she slapped him, hard, across the face.

"You did this, it's all your fault!" She continued to scream.

He shook his head, desperate. "Brooke, I don't know what you..."

She glowered and then revealed. "I miscarried because of you, you and your constant wanting to break up, because things aren't going your way, I lost the baby!"

Warren froze, horrified. "N-no, no, I..."

"It's your fault." She choked out, breaking down.

She clung to him as she did so and Warren, numb and even more consumed with guilt now, held her. Unable to believe what had just been revealed, yet it had and what was worse, Brooke's words made it clear, he had been the one to agitate her to that state. It was his fault, the baby was gone.

* * *

End of chapter, things are getting more intense, stay tuned for the next one, where Max puts her plan into action, anyway, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Oh, well, I consider this story a success then :)  
Wolfgirl2103: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Slipping into the girls dorm with Chloe, Max looked around, nobody was around.

"Alright good, nobody here." She whispered. "Kate's already gone to find Brooke, so we don't have much time."

Chloe nodded. "Right, got it, just get in, find what you need and get out."

Max replied carefully. "Alright, you know the drill, I'm gonna need plenty of warning if you see Brooke. Clear line of sight to her dorm room, so I have to be away from her door before she even enters this hall."

"No worries, I'll be out in the stairwell, the minute I see her I'll text you." Chloe confirmed.

Nodding with relief Max began making her way down the hallway, while Chloe stepped out into the stairwell, ready to take up her position. She was determined to get to the bottom of this; she was sure Brooke was just using Warren, as a means to keep him there with her. But she needed proof. This was her chance to get it; so approaching Brooke's door she tried the handle, it didn't open.

' _Of course locked, even though she never used to lock it.'_ Max mused. _'She's clearly hiding something...lucky it's Brooke's room.'_

She had overheard Brooke complain many times that her lock was the worst on campus. Sure enough, all Max had to do was use her ATM card, inserting it in the gap between the door and the frame and was able to slip the lock. Smirking she pocketed the card again and opened the door, slipping inside.

Brooke's room reflected the persona she presented to the world at large. Shelves and shelves of books, posters of her various nerdy interests, a few scientific diagrams. Yet her bedspread was surprisingly feminine. But none of that was Max's interest.

' _There's proof here of the real Brooke and what she's done...'_ Max pondered. _'I need to find it, fast.'_

She began searching, looking for pretty much any clue. She knew Brooke well, despite how crazy the girl had been acting, she wasn't stupid.

Shaking her head as her initial search turned up empty, Max pondered for a moment. _'This isn't gonna be easy, but then I knew that...I can't waste time, who knows how long Kate can stall Brooke for.'_

It was then her eyes fell on something she hadn't checked yet; it was a small cabinet, resting at the foot of Brooke's bed. Carefully approaching Max opened it, surprised at how easily it opened. Inside was a single book, about journal sized, and several negative pregnancy tests.

Max was startled by this, knowing full well the story Brooke had spun, first the pregnancy, now the miscarriage. But there was no possible way she could have taken all these tests in one day. There also wasn't a single positive test amongst them.

"Holy shit..." Max whispered.

She checked the journal and was shocked to see that in it was a detailed account of her attempts to trap Warren, to make sure he stayed with her, even flat out confessing the pregnancy story, and therefore miscarriage story, were utter fabrications.

Max knew this was what she needed, she took out her camera and got to work. The journal helped but the tests in context, she quickly took a photo of the tests, close enough to show the negative sign on all of them. She also took photos of the journal, open at each incriminating page.

Then finally, a photo of the whole set up, journal and tests, before ensuring everything was back where it belonged and she closed the cabinet.

Gathering up her photos she stored them and the camera in her bag and made her way to the door. The moment she reached it, her phone beeped, indicating a text. She quickly glanced, it was Chloe, warning her, Brooke was on the way.

' _Talk about perfect timing.'_ She thought as she slipped out the door.

By the time Brooke entered the dorm hallway properly, Max was already halfway towards the exit, just about to reach Dana's room. Apart from shooting Max a dirty look, Brooke didn't comment and simply made her way over to her room.

Max smiled lightly as she stepped out into the stairwell, she had all the information she needed. Meeting up with Chloe and then Kate just outside, Max paused briefly.

"So, Max, how did it go?" Chloe asked worriedly.

Kate bit her lip, also anxious. "Are you...Did you find, what you were looking for?"

Max nodded slowly. "I found it, it's...it's as bad as I feared, if not worse...I need to show Warren, he needs to know the truth."

The other girls agreed and so, preparing herself for this Max sent a text to Warren, heading for the meeting place already. She felt bad doing this, especially worried about how it might affect him. But it was quite possibly the last chance to save him. Especially now she knew what a lying snake Brooke was.

* * *

Warren approached Blackwell's library, a little confused as to why Max asked to meet him there. Especially since nobody would be there at this time. He had to admit, the way her read her message, something about it made him anxious, like there was something he wasn't seeing.

' _Just what is going on here...Urgh, please Max, don't let this be anything bad.'_ He thought sadly. _'I've already got enough pressure...'_

Reaching the library he entered; quietly grateful that Brooke didn't know about this; he wasn't in the mood for another lecture from her. He saw Max, sitting by one of the desks near the back and approached.

"Hey Max, I got your text, what's up?" He asked the moment he reached her.

She turned to him; looking rather awkward. "This...this isn't easy Warren, you'd better sit down."

Confused he did so. Max sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out what looked like a series of photos.

"You need to see these Warren...Brooke, has been lying to you." She said. "You remember our earlier talk..."

"Of course I do, I tried Max, but she...well, you've heard what's happened, I..." He stammered.

Max narrowed her eyes, shocking him. "You mean, what she wants people to think happened. Look at these."

So he took the photos from her, looking through each of them in turn, his eyes widening as he did so and as Max explained in detail what she had found. All of it was here in his hands, evidence, from Brooke's own room. Her own journal in her own handwriting, the tests.

Max was right, Brooke had lied to him, she had been lying to him from the very start. Worse still he had fallen for it and allowed himself to be so cruelly used, suffering her abuse, her raping him, treating him like some possession. Worse still, here he was, a mere shadow of his former self because of her and up until now, thinking he deserved it.

"Max, this is..."

Max just nodded and Warren knew, it was time to take action.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 13 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Eddie714: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and sorry, they're all actually as long as they need to be.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Warren was beyond furious at what he had just learned. He couldn't believe it, but now he wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

' _Dammit Brooke, I cannot believe you would do this to me...'_ He thought, enraged.

This time he didn't try to contact her; she could use the time he gave to prepare and try and fight back, or cause him more trouble. This time, he'd wait for her to call him, meet with her and take her off-guard. When Brooke's text finally did come, he could barely restrain himself from losing his temper right there.

He had to stay focused and deal with this properly at last. He had to admit, he was somewhat glad they were meeting privately, he didn't want any drama, like the other times.

On the other hand, if it was public, at least everybody could see what really happened, in case Brooke tried to lie and spread rumours about it to slander him. But he'd take his chances all the same; he was through with this and it was time to put a stop to it.

Pausing in the boys bathroom to wash his face, Warren grimaced at the sight of himself. He'd had the foresight to shave today, so that was cleared up. But he still looked terrible, pale, drawn, his eyes ringed with deep shadows.

He also couldn't help notice. _'Damn, Max was right, I have lost some weight...Shit I look like a zombie.'_

Shuddering at how he'd let himself get into this state, he continued onwards. Not bothering to reply to Brooke's second text, declaring he was late.

Reaching his destination; Warren remained stoic as he approached Brooke; not reacting to her angry glare.

"What kept you?" She snapped as he reached her. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

Warren shook his head. "Well I'm here now."

Brooke glowered. "That's not good enough Warren, who were you…?"

"Tough."

She froze at that, shocked at him actually daring to treat her like this.

"What was that?"

"You heard me." He replied darkly. "I'm sorry Brooke, but I am through with this nonsense, with your treatment of me...All of it."

Brooke rolled her eyes and stepped closer, getting in his face. "We discussed this Warren, don't start this shit again, think about what you did last time."

Warren was ready for her however. "You mean, how I nearly escaped you and led to you making...another lie."

"Wh-what?" Brooke stammered, not expecting that response.

She really looked at him now, and was startled to see the anger in his eyes; the tense set of his shoulders. This wasn't right, she was supposed to be in control, he was hers and that was all. This wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to happen and for him to make such accusations.

' _He has no proof and no way of knowing...someone's trying to poison him against me, without evidence.'_ She told herself before replying. "What nonsense is this? When have I ever lied to you?"

It didn't have the effect she hoped. Instead of pausing and returning to the way things should be, Warren, if anything, became even more enraged.

In fact, when he replied, he was barely restraining himself from shouting.

"Since day one Brooke, you never actually cared about you, just wanted me for yourself." He explained; his voice shaking with anger. "Don't start with the lame excuses either; contrary to what you think, not every girl is a...a whore, or out to steal me. I have friends besides you, you can't just take me away from them."

"I was only trying to..."

"Isolate and manipulate me. Let's not get started on how you faked being suicidal." Warren cut her off, again, just barely keeping his anger under control.

Brooke shook her head, this wasn't right, this wasn't right at all. Warren was hers, how could he do this to her?

"Warren, you don't understand..."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Oh I understand perfectly. You are out of your mind and so determined to isolate me and ensure that only you can have me, that you can't see the damage you are doing. Look at me Brooke, look at the state of me, this is your doing."

She couldn't believe he was blaming her for his appearance, it was his job to take care of himself after all.

But Warren wasn't finished yet, he then revealed. "Oh and let's not forget, there was no miscarriage, there wasn't even a baby, yet another lie."

Brooke's entire body went rigid as a chill ran up her spine, it couldn't be.

She shook her head desperately.

"Warren, what are you, that's not…"

He then shocked her by showing her, or all things, photos, photos of her negative tests, of her journal, all her plots and plans, exposed; he did have proof.

But then she realized. "S-someone broke into my room! You, can't you see this is...It was that slut Max, wasn't it, she..."

"Shut up!" Warren snapped. "Don't dare talk about Max that way. Also, I really don't care if she did break into your room, or if someone else did. What matters is these photos, what they show...You lied to me, used me."

She couldn't let this happen, she needed him to see. "Warren please, I..."

"Save it, I'm done and don't think your little attempts to force me will work anymore." He told her coldly.

She froze; unable to believe it, how could she have lost control so completely, this wasn't right.

Taking a slow, careful breath, Warren spoke as calmly as he could. "Brooke; I'm sorry but, this should never have happened. We should never have happened. This is over, don't try and force it, I am done being played with. We're through."

With that he turned and left, leaving her speechless and, above all, enraged.

Warren meanwhile felt himself nearly crumple, the tension disappeared from his body as the sudden release of all the pressure he felt came out. He needed to find somewhere to sit, to calm down a moment, for right now, he was still worked up and needed to get it out his system. He still couldn't believe what he had done, but it was over now, that was what mattered.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 14 of my Life is Strange story, a small bit of quiet time after last chapter's drama, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, it sure is :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: He certainly is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Max bit her lip as she saw Warren approaching; she still felt bad having to expose the truth to him in such a manner. But it needed to be done, she knew, she was worried how things had gone.

"Warren?" She called out, getting his attention.

Turning to her he smiled, although it was slightly crooked. "Hi Max, um..."

Shaking her head, Max cut right to the chase. "Are you alright, I mean..."

"I'm, actually pretty good." He replied, his smile becoming warmer. "I did it Max, I broke up with Brooke. I confronted her with everything and, made it clear, I want nothing more to do with her."

Max's eyes widened at that before she too smiled. "Warren's, that's, that's great...You, so you're gonna be alright?"

He nodded. "I will be, just...need some time is all, time to calm down and, and recover. Maybe I'll stop looking like a zombie eventually."

They both laughed softly at that before Max found herself suddenly feeling strange again.

' _Okay, what the…?'_ She wondered before composing herself, an idea forming. "Hey, maybe we can make a start...you've gotta be hungry?"

"Starving." He admitted.

Grinned Max made her offer. "Well, Kate and I were gonna go and see Chloe at the Two Whales, wanna come?"

Warren grinned and agreed without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

Looking up as the door to the diner opened, Chloe grinned when she saw Max, Kate and even Warren enter.

' _Whoa, Max wasn't kidding, poor guy looks...terrible.'_ She mused upon seeing him. _'But he's smiling now, that's gotta be a good thing, right?'_

Max had told her about how Warren had changed, although nothing prepared Chloe for the actual sight of how Warren's appearance had deteriorated due to his relationship with Brooke. Yet apparently, according to Max again, he actually looked marginally better than he had the previous day.

"Hey guys, what's up, saved us the table." She quipped as they reached her.

Grinning they all took their seats, having not expected him, Chloe was at a loss on what to say to Warren.

All that came out was. "So, Warren, um, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks." He replied.

Max nodded to him and he added. "Well, I've broken up with Brooke now, so..."

Chloe grinned at that. "Dude, that's great, you're free now."

They all smiled at that before turning to greet Joyce as she arrived at the table.

"Well, well, nice to see so many smiling faces." She greeted them enthusiastically.

Grinning they all nodded and Chloe replied. "Yeah mom, it's...we're just having a good day."

Joyce nodded. "Glad to hear it, so, let's get your orders huh?"

They all gave their orders and, while waiting on food, began making small talk.

As they waited and even when they food arrived and they began eating, Max was lost in thought, mostly about the strange feelings she had been having, she now realized what they were and was startled.

' _I can't believe it, now it all makes sense; it's not just some small crush or wanting to help a friend...I.'_ She paused as she tried to focus her thoughts; realizing the full truth. _'I'm in love, with Warren, I actually love him.'_

She had to admit, it wasn't that surprising, for quite some time she felt they had been skirting on that border between just friends and being in love. Only now it seemed she had crossed that border.

Still she shook her head, focusing on her food; mentally berating herself. _'Stay focused Max and don't think about that, not yet anyway...Warren just came off a very bad relationship, he's in a...fragile state right now.'_

No matter how much he laughed or said he was fine, Max could see Warren was still suffering. The one consolation was his suffering couldn't get worse now, the source had been removed. But it was still going to take him quite some time to recover.

Therefore Max made her decision. _'I won't say anything, not yet, I don't want to scare him or put pressure on him, especially not so soon, after everything he's been through.'_

With that thought firmly in mind, Max continued to join in with the others, pretending as if nothing was bothering her.

* * *

However later, as they entered the girls dorms, Kate spoke to her.

"Max, are you okay, you seemed...distracted earlier today?"

Max paused at that and then sighed. "Kate I...Don't say anything please."

"What?"

"I...I'm in love with Warren, I'm so sure of it now...I can't deny it anymore." She admitted.

Kate smiled. "Max, that's...that's sweet, but why…?"

She quickly explained. "It's just, he's been through so much, I want to give him a little space, time to calm down and relax. I will tell him, I just, don't think now's the best time."

Kate nodded slowly, still smiling. "I understand what you're saying Max; alright, I won't say anything but please, don't wait too long."

Returning the smile, relieved, Max agreed. Happy that things were finally better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 15 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Max bit her lip as she sat with Warren, the two of them were enjoying a quiet moment together, relieved that things were finally over between Warren and Brooke. The break-up was clear and official and Brooke was seething; but couldn't say or do anything, or proof of her actions would be revealed.

' _Warren's still suffering, but he's getting better.'_ Max thought to herself. _'I still can't believe he asked me to...No, I can, what I can't believe is that I accepted.'_

She was referring to something Warren had asked her help with, a little earlier. He had been embarrassed asking about it, but Max had reassured him and even agreed. She couldn't deny after all; no matter how strange it seemed, he needed it.

But she put those worries from her mind, focusing on the present. He still wasn't great, but Warren was looking much better now. Started to regain the weight he had lost, clean-shaven as usual, he was even getting some colour back, particularly in his face.

"I'm just glad it's all over now." Warren remarked; continuing their conversation.

Nodding Max replied. "I know, I'm glad you're alright; still can't believe all this happened though, that you...you know."

Warren looked at her and to Max's surprise, he actually looked guilty.

Before she could say anything he suddenly spoke, revealing why he looked that way. It wasn't what she expected.

"I...I must confess Max, I was only with Brooke for two reasons." He said sadly. "Even if she hadn't been abusive, it probably wouldn't have worked out."

Max shifted slightly; a little surprised at this, but pleased Warren trusted her with this. "What, were the reasons?"

He bowed his head and admitted. "I was just, tying to escape, to forget, about a crush that could never be realized...and because Brooke is the one who wanted it, wanted us together."

Max herself felt guilt now, for she knew right away what Warren meant by his crush.

A crush that actually could be realized now. _'It's...this happened because I couldn't sort out my feelings for him, leading him into that, trap...God.'_

She tried to compose herself, knowing it wouldn't be any good for her to wallow in guilt, especially when the main perpetrator of this nightmare had been Brooke.

Looking at her seriously, Warren continued. "Max, I know you probably don't...feel that way. But I want you to know, the crush I mentioned, it, it was you...I, I've had feelings for you for so long and..."

"Warren; I do...feel that way." She admitted.

He froze, eyes wide and then, as it sunk in, he grinned; as did Max and finally, not holding anything back, their lips met. The two shared their first kiss and were instantly lost, a feeling of pure bliss filling them both.

* * *

Later that night, Max looked around warily as she sneaked down the dorm corridor, the boy's dorm corridor. This was the agreement she had made with Warren after all. Reaching his door, unseen, she knocked quietly and waited. Thankfully he opened up quickly and she was able to slip inside, unnoticed.

"Thanks for coming." Warren said softly.

She nodded; Warren was still recovering and suffering terrible nightmares of the times Brooke had raped him. Max had expressed a wish to help him, to comfort him somehow and Warren had shyly asked if she would come over that night to do so. She had agreed, even though this meant they'd have to share a bed.

' _We're not going to do anything, I'm just here to help him sleep...He needs it after all he's been through.'_ Max told herself. _'If I was the one having nightmares, he'd do the same for me.'_

Biting his lip, Warren shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "So um, I'm not sure, how..."

"Relax Warren, it'll be alright." She replied.

She knew why this was even more awkward than they initially felt it would be. They now knew about each other's feelings, adding an extra layer to it all. However they soon overcame that and, settled down in Warren's bed together, they embraced, Warren pulling the blankets over them.

"Max, thank you." He said quietly.

She smiled, grateful the lights were out and her blush couldn't be seen. "Any time Warren, any time."

They drifted off to sleep together, Max doing her best to help keep the nightmares at bay for Warren, so he could actually sleep.

Later in the night however, Warren found himself returning the favour as a thunderstorm stirred up. From the first boom of thunder above them, Max jolted awake. Startled by this, Warren woke up too.

"Max?"

She was sitting upright, eyes wide, trembling. "Warren...I...I..."

He sat up, pulling her close. "Hey, hey, it's okay."

"I hate thunder, I...I've hated it ever since I was a child." She burst out.

Warren nodded slowly. "It's alright, I'm here."

He gently helped her lie down again and did his best to soothe her.

Max almost laughed, flinching at another peal of thunder. "I was supposed to be comforting you."

"Well, we'll help each other."

Nodding at his reply, Max also embraced him and soon they both fell asleep, soothing and comforting each other as they chased each other's fears and problems away for the night.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 16 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: They certainly are :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Glaring to herself as she stood in her dorm room, Brooke was beyond furious. She couldn't believe this was happening.

' _This isn't right, Warren is mine, all mine. He can't do this to me.'_ She thought angrily. _'How could he...I did everything possible, was so careful. Someone sabotaged us; now he's, he's vulnerable to those cheap skanks out there.'_

She had tried to convince him of the truth, but he refused to listen to her, no matter what she said or did.

She shook her head. _'I gave him everything, my heart, my body...how could he refuse that...Okay so I bent the truth a little, but we just had to keep trying and I'd have gotten pregnant eventually.'_

Still grumbling to herself Brooke finished getting dressed for the day before departing from her room. It was then she stopped; her fury returning full strength. For there, walking away from her, having just left her own dorm, was the very person Brooke knew was responsible for everything falling apart.

' _Max Caulfield, the worst of the fucking skanks, she did it, she broke into my room.'_ Her thoughts raced as she followed Max. _'Of course she just had to interfere, couldn't accept she couldn't have Warren...Probably the only guy she hadn't spread her legs for. Although, then again, who'd want her?'_

She knew with certainty that Max was responsible for Warren breaking up with her; it had been Max's photos most certainly, Brooke would recognize them anywhere.

Of course Brooke knew Max was jealous and wanted Warren to herself, that was the only reason she had done such a thing, but Brooke wasn't going to stand for that.

She knew she'd have to deal with this matter, before it was too late. Max Caulfield may have sabotaged her relationship with Warren, but she hadn't stolen him away yet.

All Brooke had to do was ensure that the girl learned a lesson, and at the same time, made it clear to Warren that he had to stay with her; it was the only way things would work out.

She continued glaring daggers at Max's back. _'You'll get yours slut. Honestly, what makes you think Warren is even interested, you're so plain...flat, boring, urgh.'_

Max however seemed to be ignoring her, which just angered Brooke more; the girl had the nerve to act as if she was so high and mighty, as if she was better than her. All the same, Brooke continued to observe Max, to see if she could find a chance to make her move. She then saw Max talking to someone else.

' _Who, oh, of course, the punk bitch she hangs out with...another slut no doubt.'_ Her venomous thoughts stopped however as she remembered. _'Hmmm, she drives that beat up old junker, if she's here...it'll be parked nearby...'_

It was then an idea came to her and she quickly hurried back into the dorms. She didn't have long, she needed to get anything that would be useful, quickly and get to the parking lot, before anyone saw her.

* * *

Later, Brooke thanked her luck that she had managed her task.

' _This'll show them, they'll learn what happens when they mess with me.'_ She bitterly reflected. _'This will deal with them and, regardless of how it ends, I'll then be able to bring Warren back to where he belongs.'_

She was trying to be as unobtrusive as possible; having hidden what she needed in her bag, simply putting it back there once she was done. Now she sat on the low wall by the exit of the parking lot, looking for all the world like she was simply watching the day go by. Her gaze fell on Warren's old school car.

She smirked. _'Just wait Warren, once we're back together, we can go out in that and I'll show you a_ real _good time...far better than anything we've experienced before.'_

Her thoughts were cut short however when she heard people approaching and turned to see Max and her punk friend. She glared as she watched them approaching the truck.

' _Have fun while it lasts, bitches.'_

They got in the truck and Brooke continued to watch as they drove away; all she had to do now was wait for news.

Still smirking she made her way back to her dorm, she had some things to return there after all, then it would be pretending to go through the day as normal, as per usual, until things finally fell back into place, right where they should be.

* * *

Driving away in Chloe's truck, Max smiled lightly to herself.

"So, how's everything been going?" Chloe asked.

Shrugging Max replied. "It's all calming down a bit now...Warren's doing a lot better."

Chloe smiled too. "Cool; I'm glad things are working out now."

"Yeah, God I just, wish it didn't have to go as far as it did, for all this to happen, just to save Warren from..."

"Hey, Max, relax." Chloe said softly. "Listen, you helped him out, he's free now...Don't worry about it. What matters is he has a chance to be happy again. Speaking of, did you tell him?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, I...told him how I feel and, and he did the same, he, he feels the same."

Smirking Chloe teased. "Oh, nice, so you guys are together now?"

"What, n-no, not, not yet." Max stammered. "It's still too fast; we're just, taking it easy, we know how we feel, that's enough for now, until he's better."

Chloe just nodded in acceptance. The duo lapsed into silence, contemplating the rest of the drive to Chloe's home. That was when it happened, without warning Chloe's car suddenly skidded.

"Hey, what the fuck!?" She cried out.

"Chloe!?"

Shaking her head and trying to correct the car Chloe cried out. "I don't know, it just...fuck!"

No matter what she did, the car wouldn't steer properly; trying to slam on the brakes did nothing, the car simply skidded again.

"Max, look out!" Chloe screamed.

That was the last thing either of them heard before the car crashed, and both were engulfed in blackness.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken yet another dramatic turn, what happens next, stay tuned, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 17 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
JSVmedia: Well, we can only wait and see what happens.  
Marina Ka-Fai: They'll need proof :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, well, here's what's happened to them.  
Guest: She certainly is, well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Jolting awake, Max gasped, unable, for a moment, to take anything in.

"Wha, where?!" She cried out.

Then she heard a voice, a thankfully familiar voice. "Whoa, Max, easy, easy."

She blinked a few times, trying to focus. Then, finally, she became aware of her surroundings. She managed a small smile.

"Warren..."

He nodded, smiling too. "Thank God you're awake."

Biting her lip, Max couldn't help but ask. "What happened, I...I remember the car was..."

"It was a bad crash, you and Chloe are both lucky to be alive." He explained.

Looking around her hospital room, aware of her injuries now, albeit noting there didn't seem to be much pain, she tried to process what he just said.

"God, then...Chloe, where is she?"

Warren quickly explained. "She's awake too; she's been talking to David and the police, telling them what she remembers."

"I...alright, alright...God, I can't believe this." She mumbled.

Looking at her worriedly, Warren nodded. "I know, it was...too close; but you and Chloe should make a full recovery, at least, the doctors are positive about that."

She smiled, that was something to be happy about; she agreed with that.

After a pause, Warren asked. "Max, are you...gonna be able to talk to the police too, they'll wanna know your side of things."

"Yeah, yeah, I think I'll be alright." She replied.

Warren just nodded, relieved that she seemed to be recovering well enough, even though she just woke up. She was at least alert and focused which he had been told would be a good sign.

It was then Chloe came in on her crutches, one of her injuries had been a broken leg.

"Chloe?" Max gasped upon seeing her.

Chloe just shrugged. "Yeah, looks like we got off lightly, Max...at least according to the doctors."

Max stared at her incredulous at her response. "You broke your leg."

"Coulda been our necks." Chloe replied. "That's how bad it was Max. If you hadn't talked me into getting those seatbelts fixed..."

She trailed off, but she didn't need to finish, Max understood and shuddered. Managing to get over to a chair and sitting down Chloe smiled.

"So, what you guys been talking about?"

Warren replied. "The crash, just...guess we're still trying to put it together."

It was then Chloe's expression darkened; when just a few moments ago, she had been rather nonchalant.

"Chloe?" Max began, worried.

With a heavy sigh, Chloe revealed. "Max, Warren...I overheard David talking to the police...After I told my story, they got suspicious; so they checked my car out...it had been sabotaged."

They both froze hearing that, an uneasy silence filled the air.

"No matter what I tried, that car was gonna crash, it's a miracle I didn't make things worse by trying to use the emergency brake; it way it had been tampered with..." Chloe continued.

Finally Max found her voice. "Wait, sabotage Chloe...that sounds, deliberate."

"It was." Chloe replied stonily, her expression hard.

Warren shook his head. "But that's...who would even want to…?"

Even as he said it, they all shared a look; but none of them could believe it.

Finally however, feeling something had to be said, Warren spoke.

"You guys, this is, crazy...Is Brooke even..." He began, but then sighed. "What am I saying, after all she did to me, of course she's that crazy."

Max nodded slowly. "Vindictive too; I think she was targeting me, and didn't care if Chloe got hurt."

Chloe sighed, struggling to her feet. "Makes sense; after all you did manage to save Warren from her."

They both shared a look at that; Chloe smiled.

"I'll give you two some privacy, there's something you need to talk about." She said before adding. "Oh and before we go around making accusations guys...funny coming from me I know, but...proof."

Warren narrowed his eyes. "I'll get it."

A little startled by this but accepting it, Chloe left the room and Max turned to Warren.

"Are you, sure about this, I mean..."

He nodded. "I'll be fine Max; we know who was responsible and I think I have a way to make sure we get proof...a confession even."

"You think Brooke's just going to…?"

"She will Max; consider how she thinks, all I need is to ensure that her confession can be heard." He replied before his expression softened. "Max, we _do_ need to talk."

She straightened up at that. "Warren, I...I know what you're gonna say. Listen I was just worried about you, that's why I didn't say anything, I thought it..."

"Too soon. Well, maybe, but after all this." He replied with a lopsided grin. "We shouldn't leave things unsaid. I love you Max."

Grinning and agreeing with him, she replied, her words honest and true. "I love you too, Warren."

With that they kissed and now, at last, their relationship was official.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 18 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Warren was nervous, he had done all he could to prepare himself for what he had to do, to make sure of their theory. But even so, he still felt nervous, like something would go wrong despite his precautions, or something else would happen.

' _I can't delay, I have to do this.'_ He told himself. _'It's the only way to get the truth and; and to get justice for Max and Chloe...can't believe they're still stuck in the hospital, how close it was, they could've...'_

Forcing himself to relax; to block that thought from his mind, he took a slow, careful breath and then left the dorms. He had made all the arrangements, he just had to hope she turned up, and that things would then go just as they planned. As he entered the Dorm Courtyard he was met by Kate.

"Warren, hey, you're back." She remarked immediately upon seeing him.

Warren managed to smile, despite everything. "Hey Kate; um..."

Nodding Kate quickly asked. "So, how's Max, and Chloe?"

"They're alright, they're awake now...turns out, um...I shouldn't be really be saying anything, but." He began, looking around, hesitantly. "But um, it looks like Chloe's truck was sabotaged, that's why they crashed."

"What, but that means…?" Kate gasped.

Nodding Warren replied. "I know and, we think we know who did it, but we need proof, so that's where I'm going now."

Nodding, a serious look in her eyes, Kate replied. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's alright Kate, I got this. But if you into Mr. Madsen, tell I'll need to talk to him later, please."

Kate nodded and Warren continued on to his destination.

* * *

Arriving at the agreed meeting point, behind Blackwell's pool building, Warren saw Brooke; he approached her, hands in his pockets. She looked up at him and smirked when she saw him.

"At last Warren, I was wondering when you'd..." She began.

He quickly spoke over her. "Brooke, don't...I, I called you hear for a reason, but that isn't it."

She narrowed her eyes and he shook his head.

"No easy way to say this, but you must've heard by now...About Max and her friend Chloe?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Who hasn't heard, typical huh, careless driver and..."

Warren glowered. "No Brooke, they weren't careless. The car was sabotaged and you know it."

Brooke paused for a moment, actually looking uncomfortable.

She then spoke, uncertain for a change. "Sabotaged, that's...God how horrible...Wait, how could I possibly know!?"

"Don't play dumb Brooke, who else would _want_ to do it, who else would want to hurt Max?" Warren shot back rhetorically. "Well? You can't deny, after everything that's been happening that you'd have the biggest motive...and after the way I've seen you behave, I know you wouldn't let something like someone else getting hurt stop you."

"Oh please Warren, see, this is what happens, she's poisoned you against me, can't you see she..." Brooke began.

But Warren had heard enough.

Shaking his head he stepped closer.

"Brooke, please, I don't have time for games, after everything you did to me..."

Brooke flared up at once. "I was saving you, from all those other...sluts, trying to steal you away, not actually caring about you, then you let one get away with it!"  
Warren growled. "We've been through this Brooke, I..."

"No, you just don't wanna face facts, but now you have to. I won't let anyone stop us." She shot back, furious. "Not even that whore, Max, she's where she belongs, yes, alright, you wanna hear the truth, I sabotaged the car, to get her out of the way, before she destroyed you. Now just come back Warren, stay with me, if that...Max comes back, I'll deal with her, permanently if need be."

"Deal with her?"

"Make sure she dies next time, what else, it isn't as if it will be a major loss." She snapped.

Warren sighed sadly. "Brooke, I don't even know you anymore."

With that, despite her protests, he turned and walked away. Once well out of her sight he put his hand back in his pocket and stopped the recording device he had been wearing. He had it all now, Brooke's full confession, even if it was only the beginning, it was a good place to start.

"Warren, you wanted to see me?"

He turned and saw David approaching him.

He nodded. "Ah yeah, there's...something I need to show you."

Nodding David followed as Warren prepared to reveal the truth at last.

* * *

Later in the day, Warren sighed sadly as he contemplated all the events that had occurred in the last several hours.

' _After showing David that recording, we took it to the police. It was enough for them to legally search Brooke's room, they found tool which matched the damage done to Chloe's truck.'_ He recalled. _'They had that, plus other things she revealed...and things they found.'_

Brooke had now been arrested and it was over, yet Warren couldn't help but feel it was all such a terrible waste. Nevertheless, he knew it wouldn't do any good to mope on it. He had to instead focus on what lay ahead, and wait for Max to recover at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 19 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2103: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed :)  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, yeah, at last :) Not enough story left for a twist, just polishing things off now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Nathan did his best to remain calm, but it wasn't easy, as he flinched when Victoria screamed again, crushing his hand.

"It's gonna be okay, Victoria." He said as calmly as he could. "It'll be alright, you're nearly there."

Victoria just moaned in response. They were in the hospital, Victoria had gone into labour a good few hours ago and was now going through contractions.

' _This, this is it.'_ Nathan thought to himself. _'We're gonna be parents...'_

As if sensing his thoughts, Victoria squeezed his hand gently and managed to smile at him. He nodded in response; before another contraction made her cry out.

She shook her head. "God Nathan, this..."

"It's alright, it's alright." He repeated.

Trying hard to calm her breathing, Victoria nodded; remembering what she had been told by the midwife and others. It took a few hours more, but finally Victoria was brought through to the delivery room, as she was, Nathan's mind started racing.

' _God this; we...It's going to happen, any time now...'_ He realized where we was going with those thoughts and tried to rationalize himself. _'Calm down, you can do this, we've talked about this; we're going to do this.'_

His old fears, especially about being a father, were coming back. But he had sworn he would not be like his own father and he intended to live by that promise.

Therefore, both he and Victoria practically insisted he be allowed to join them in the delivery room. So much so that, in the end, the midwife acquiesced and permitted it. As she lay there, trying to push, Victoria felt so much better for having Nathan there, holding her hand, doing his best to encourage and help her.

She knew with certainty, he would be a fine father. _'No matter what Nathan's doubts may be, he will manage, I just know it. We'll both manage...'_

Her thoughts were cut off by more pain but she focused on her breathing and tried to push. The new few hours of so passed in a haze for both of them, a painful haze for Victoria, while Nathan went through more of an emotional roller coaster.

In the end, what snapped them out of it was the first cries of their baby as he was finally born. For they had been to an ultrasound and now it was practically confirmed.

They had a son.

* * *

Meanwhile, finally, having fully recovered from their injuries and such, Max and Chloe stepped out of the hospital, both smiling.

"Well, that was close." Chloe muttered. "Guess it's all over now, huh?"

Max bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, well...Ah, there's Warren, he can tell you."

Max looked at Chloe confused, but her friend just smirked and casually waved to Warren, before walking off. Max sighed, Chloe was going to be stuck doing a lot of walking right now, until she was able to somehow get a new vehicle of her own.

' _But, she's alive, we all are, that's the main thing.'_ Max told herself.

So, smiling, she went over to Warren, who stood by his car. She was actually surprised Chloe hadn't asked for a lift, or even given them a chance to offer her one.

"Max, hey...God, it's good to see you guys outta there." He greeted her warmly.

Max nodded and grinned. "I know, it's great to be out, Warren. Urgh…I've never liked hospitals."

Nodding Warren looked serious for a moment, and, Max was relieved to note, almost looked like his old self again.

"Max, there's something I need to tell you." He explained.

Nodding Max got in the car with him as he began pondering. She wondered if it was what Chloe already knew, if so, it left the question of how she know.

' _He may have tried to get through to me...ended up having to tell Chloe and she decided to let him tell me himself, or Chloe heard from David.'_ Max mused.

Whatever the reason she listened in amazement as Warren revealed what had happened with Brooke and how drastically things had turned.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Alright, very near the end now, just the epilogue to go :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Life is Strange: The Darkest Time**

Chapter 20 of my Life is Strange story, just a small epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Max smiled to herself as she and Warren walked together, happy and relieved that finally, they could be together, without anyone trying to kill one of them. That Brooke had been dealt with at last and now, they were together, putting the past behind them.

Knocking on the door to the off-campus apartment, they were greeted by Victoria, who was cradling her son in her arms.

"Max, Warren?"

Max smiled. "We just...wanted to see if you needed any help."

Victoria smiled softly at that. "That's, very nice of you, thank you. Come in."

Letting them in Victoria went to join Nathan; all four of them knew they had a rough background with each other. But now was the time to put that behind them too; something else for the past.

They could all now look forwards, to the future, together.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
